deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papyrus vs. Waluigi
They seek fame and wealth Screen Shot 2017-11-05 at 1.15.37 PM.png|Golden-Sans78 Waluigi vs Papyrus.PNG|'GameboyAdv' Papryus_vs._Waluigi.png|'GalacticAttorney' Waaaaaaaah VS Papyrus.png|'MastaChief2003' waluigi vs pappa man.jpg|'Shrek-it Ralph' NYEH!.jpeg|'Diegoampage' Annoying_vs_annoying.jpg|'Uk Kook' What-if Death Battle Waluigi vs. Papyrus.jpg|Venage237 Waluigi vs Papyrus (Super Mario vs Undertale).PNG|ZDogg S Description Undertale vs Mario! Which tall, lanky guy who long for fame will win? Intro Wiz: Fame and wealth are enough to drive a man to do anything they can to acheive this. And then there are a few who go that extra mile. Boomstick: 'Like Papyrus, the future Royal Guard.' Wiz: And Waluigi, a person who exists for some reason. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win a Death Battle. Papyrus Wiz: Papyrus is the younger brother of Sans and the student of Undyne. Throughout all of his life he's wanted to become a Royal Guard and finally make a few friends. In order to do this, he must catch a Human. Boomstick: In order to do THAT, he's gotta have a few traps. Papyrus is the master of traps and puzzles, able to whip one up in no time. Helps that he's surprisingly cunning, able to use Reverse-phycology on Undyne, the leader of the Royal Guards just by jumping out of a window! Wiz: However, it's while in-battle where Papyrus shows his power. He has control over the Blue SOUL, a power which turns your heart blue. Assumingly, he manipulates gravity to turn his fight into a platformer, throwing bones at you left and right while you jump over them. Boomstick: Speaking of bones, he has a lot of em. Normal bones, long bones, short bones, etc. He even has Blue Bones, which don't hurt you if you stand still. With this, he uses these to tactically beat up his opponents through tricky platforming and other things. Wiz: Theres also his "Special Attack", but that was taken by a dog, so he instead uses a "Regular Cool Attack", which is a huge wave of bones coming at you from all angles, finishing with a enormus wave that spells out "Papyrus is cool". Yes, that's only his regular attack. Boomstick: Holy shit! What's his special attack then? Wiz: No body knows. Anyways, Papyrus has not only received training from Undyne, he's also been called really strong by her, proving that Papyrus is way more then meets the eye. Plus, he also can spin so fast he can fly, because fuck logic and reasoning. Boomstick: However, Papyrus is more of a Pacifist then a fighter, preferring to make peace then actually fight. He's also more book smart than street smart, and has a HUGE Ego problem. Wiz: Either way, if Papyrus keeps this up, he may become a royal guard someday. "NYEH!" Waluigi Wiz: Waluigi is a person in the Mario universe who exists for...some reason I don't entirely understand. Hell, calling him a person may be untrue. Boomstick: At least he's one hell of a Meme. Waluigi debuted in Mario Tennis and in it, he showed off his strangely really good skills at Sports. Golf, B-Ball, Soccer, Dodgeball, swimming, the Olympics...if it's a Sport, Waluigi is good at it. Wiz: Yes, Waluigi is strangely athletic, claiming to be the most athletic person in the Mushroom Kingdom. And it looks to be so. It might be because of Waluigi's strange powers, allowing him to swim in mid-air because fuck logic. He can also control water to a lesser degree. Boomstick: Waluigi is also surprisingly strong with his legs. Not only can he jump really high, he can stomp the ground so hard that he can bury opponents! And then he pimp-slaps them with his Tennis Racket! Holy shit, this guy is better than I expected! Wiz: That's not to mention all of the gadgets he has, like a backpack with 4 robotic arms that chuck Bob-Ombs, a money vacuum, and even his own Go-Kart. He also has a Wall-Uigi ability that lets him create purple vine walls and use a vine like a whip. Boomstick: Then there is the many items from Mario Kart. Red Shell homes in on enemies, Thunderbolt zaps everyone, Bullet Bill turns the user into one, a Boomerang, Bob-Ombs, a pottet Pharania Plant, fake item boxes, Bloopers...holy shit, how many weapons can this guy have? Wiz: Waluigi has done many things, from surviving giant explosions to winning tournaments to other things. But his most impressive feat by far is him being able to beat Bowser in a short fight. Not a single kick, mind you, but still very impressive given Bowsers power. Boomstick: But, alas, this man is far from perfect. Not only is he kind of an idiot, he also cannot stand the thought of losing and has a very short temper because of it. Plus, he failed to hit on Daisy of all people. Wiz: Nevertheless, Waluigi is far more powerful than literally anyone would have thought he was. "WAA!" Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatiants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Papyrus, who for some reason was in the Human World, was on the hunt for humans as well as a way to return home. He suddenly spots one sitting on a bench, arguing with another fatter human. "I'm-a telling you Waluigi, Garlic will always be better then...hey, who's-a he?" Both looked at the skeleton walking up to them. "Nyeh!" Papyrus said. "I, the great Papyrus, will capture you!" Waluigi replied with "Um...no thank you." Both where about to walk away, but Papyrus summoned a Bone wall in front of then. "I'm not leaving with you, Human!" Papyrus said. "Alright-a then..." Waluigi said as he pulled out his Tennis Racket. "Let's-a go!" Waluigi grabbed a Tennis Ball from out of his pocket and served it at Papyrus, who ducked under it. "Ha! Do you really think that would-" Papyrus said before a dozen balls suddenly hit him. Papyrus recovered quickly and summoned a bone wall to block the balls, then kicked the wall at Waluigi, who jumped over it and landed in front of Papyrus. Waluigi then punched Papyrus in the face and started burrying him using his foot, then pulled out a Bob-Omb to finish him. Papyrus, however, grabbed Waluigi's leg, tripping him. He then got himself out of the ground and ran. As Waluigi got back up, he saw the still lit Bob-Omb in his hand and paniked. He then chucked it at the Skeleton, who caught it, paniked, then threw it back. Both started tossing it back and forward until Waluigi finally dodged the Bob-omb, with it blowing up some guys car. Both then lunged at each other and started pummling each other, creating a dust cloud. As it settled, both where in a slap-fight when Papyrus stepped on Waluigi's foot, causing Waluigi to hold it in pain as Papyrus pushed him over and then ran, knowing that he may have a problem here. "Oh goodness! That Human is tougher then I thought..." Papyrus said as he suddenly heard a BOOM. He turned around to see a huge Bullet Bill coming at him, causing Papyrus to run faster. Luckly, the Bill ran out and turned back into Waluigi, who tackled the Skeleton and both started rolling around on the floor. Both then got back up as Waluigi equiped his Backpack, with 4 arms popping out of it. Papyrus ran in circles as the robo-arms tried to grab him, eventually making one of the arms grab each other by accedent. Now with the arms tangled up, Waluigi took off the backpack and was about to throw another Bob-Omb. "Not so fast, Human!" Papyrus said. "Or I'll be forced to use my fabled Blue Attack!" Waluigi took another step forward as Papyrus said "You asked for it...NYEH!" He then summoned a wave of blue bones at Waluigi, who braced for impact..only for all of them to pass through him harmlessly. Afterwords, Waluigi laughed. "Wa-ha! I've seen more harmful farts from Wario!" Suddenly, Waluigi was in a box with his chest holding a blue SOUL. "Wait...where-a am I?" Waluigi said. He then heard a laugh. "HUMAN! THIS IS MY REGULAR COOL ATTACK!" A huge wave of bones then flew at Waluigi as Papyrus laughed in victory. However, to the Skeletons shock, Waluigi started swimming in mid-air over all of the bones, then broke out of the box and returned to reality. "Wait, what?! But how did you...you just...that's not..." Papyrus stuttered. Waluigi then held him by the neck. "There's a lot you-a don't know about-a me. Now, take-a this!" Waluigi said as he threw Papyrus to the floor, then stomped on his skull, killing the Skeleton. K.O!!! "Wa-ha! Waluigi numba-one!" The purple luigi yelled as Wario, who was watching the whole thing, run up. "Well, that-a just kinda...happened. Let's-a just go home and-" Wario said as suddenly a giant skull-like lasrer blaster floated in front of them. "You ready to have a bad time?" Results Boomstick: That was...unexpected. Wiz: Yeah. Papyrus might have had the advantage in combat experience, but that's really it. Waluigi had pretty much every other advantage, especially in weaponry. This guy has more ways to kill Papyrus then Boomstick does with his Ex-Wife. Boomstick: Plus, Waluigi was waaaay tougher. He was able to take out Bowser in a short fight and can destroy a soccer net just by kicking the ball in there. Wiz: And to top it all off, Waluigi's pure weirdness would definitely throw Papyrus off, as Waluigi may be the most unpredictable Mario character ever. There really was no way Papyrus could counter Waluigi's powers and weapons, anyways. Boomstick: Too bad. Papyrus's dreams, along with his head, were crushed. Wiz: The winner is Waluigi. Next Time "You will know my power!" Sometimes, if you want something done right... "Tonight...we dine on turtle Soup!" You gotta do it yourself. M. Bison vs The Shredder Category:Golden-Sans78's new fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Undertale vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017